goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Randall Weems Sends Lawson to the Mental People's Home
Randall Weems Sends Lawson to Mental's People Home is a video by Kosta Karatzovalis for the Recessverse, published on January 13rd 2020 Cast Randall Weems, Erwin Lawson-Eric Therapist-Dave Tina, Lawson's mom-Kimberly Lawson's dad-Wiseguy Randall's dad- Randall's mom- Plot Randall asks the Therapist about Erwin Lawson got send to the Mental People's Home Transcript (January 13, 2020) Therapst: So, Randall Weems, tell me a story about you on what happen to Erwin Lawson? Randall: Well, here's how it all started. (Flashback) Randall: (off-screen) It all started when Lawson was a huge and big time troublemaker. But for me, I was at home and got completely angry about him getting into trouble and taking the school is risk. And I said. Randall: Man, I really hate Erwin Lawson for getting into the troublemaker at the Third Street School. I need to go stop him. But what should I do? Randall (off-screen) But then, I had a naughty plan. Randall: I know, I will call Tina... (Script in development) (Tina walked away. Lawson's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Lawson began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the cell bars and hanged on them, still screaming like a wild monkey) (Present Day) Randall: And that's why that Erwin Lawson is now staying at the Mental People's Home for good. Therapist: Oh, OK, but why did Erwin Lawson get into you into trouble this time so far. Randall: Um, OK, well... Lawson: (off-screen) ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!! RANDALL WEEMS, YOU WEASEL! Therapist: Oh no! What was that? Randall: It's him, he's coming. (Lawson runs in and confronted Randall) Lawson: RANDALL, I KNEW YOU BEHIND ALL THIS! HOW DARE YOU SEND ME TO THE MENTAL PEOPLE'S HOME AGAINST THE LAW. TINA WAS MY FAVORITE WOMEN AND NOW YOU RUING MY PLANS AND MY INCOMING THREATS. BUT EVEN WORST, I WAS BEGINNING THROWING A MENTAL BREAKDOIWN AND ACTING LIKE A WILD MONKEY. THAT'S IT, I AM COMING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU. Randall: No (x15). (Fight Censored) Randall: Ow (x25). Lawson: There! That what you get for sending me at the Mental People's Home. You have ruined my plans, thanks to you. Therapist: YOUNG MAN! Lawson: Uh Oh! Therapist: How dare you beat up a boy Randall Weems to get revenge on him. Lawson: Hey, what are you doing here? Therapist: I am the Therapist of Randall Weems, and you should be ashamed for yourself for what you done. Randall's dad: What's going on here. Oh my God. Randall's mom: Randall, are you okay? Randall's dad: What happen? Randall: Erwin Lawson shows up and beat the hell out of me. Randall's dad: Oh my god. (Script in development) Lawson: (runs away in shocked saying) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not my parents, they will kill me! Randall's mom: Here Randall, I will give you a bandage on. (Randall's parents puts the bandage on) Randall's mom: Better! Randall: Better! (Later at Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were furious with Lawson.) Lawson's dad: Erwin, first of all, how dare you escape from the Mental People's Home. And second of all, how dare you beat up Randall Weems as a revenge attack whule he is talking to the therapist about you getting into trouble so far. Lawson's mom: Trivia Lawson's mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown is used as Lawson's mental breakdown when Lawson gets put in solitary confinement in Mental People's Home Category:Kosta Karatzovalis videos Category:2020 videos